


Из пепла (джен)

by Theory_of_Mind (orphan_account)



Series: Of the red-blue fire [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Drabble Collection, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Theory_of_Mind
Summary: Мудрость проклинает опыт, но без него не существует.[Сборник, который жжётся]
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Of the red-blue fire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669066
Kudos: 1





	1. Из пепла

**Author's Note:**

> Обложка by aunt W: https://d.radikal.ru/d37/1812/c8/6be6cabd3c56.jpg

  
Охристый закатный луч солнца, проскользнув по уже давно потерявшим свою рыжину седым волосам Альбуса, рассыпался золотыми блёстками, очерчивая медную раму зеркала Еиналеж.

Директор Хогвартса сделал глубокий вдох. 

Он старался не смотреться в это зеркало с того самого дня, как он совершил то, за что ему вручили Орден Мерлина. Тот день остался под веками, будто снимок, который так и не получила ни одна из газет. Именно он заставил его сгореть и снова возродиться, на долгие годы законсервировав его в одном состоянии — почти мертвецкого покоя. И прежняя искра интереса к жизни зажглась в нём только тогда, когда он встретился с подросшим Гарри. И Альбус пообещал себе, что не даст ему пропасть так же, как…

Неприятное чувство заскребло под рёбрами, но Дамблдор быстро справился с ним, лишь на мгновение ощутив тяжесть выдоха. Прищурившись, он бросил на зеркало пристальный взгляд поверх очков- половинок.

Отражение не изменилось: счастливый директор Хогвартса по-прежнему сжимал в руках носки.

Мальчик наверняка думал, что он его обманул, и считал, что директор на самом деле видел в зеркале что-то более весомое и значимое. Пускай. Не рассказывать же ребёнку, едва справляющемуся с грузом собственной трагедии, что так было не всегда.

Альбус впервые увидел Геллерта в зеркале Еиналеж, когда ему исполнилось двадцать. На тот момент со смерти его сестры прошло почти два года, и он надеялся отыскать ответ на вопрос, который мучил его и днём и ночью. Виноват ли он? Чьё заклинание убило её?

Подходя всё ближе к проклятому артефакту, различая в нём мутный серый силуэт, который становился всё чётче, он был уверен, что сейчас перед ним предстанет Ариана. Что будет написано на её лице? Осуждение, сожаление, гнев или же всё прощение? Это дало бы ему подсказку, помогло разобраться в себе. Но вместо сестры на ртутной поверхности, поглощающей свет, внезапно чётко проступил совсем другой образ.

Альбус в ужасе отшатнулся, словно его ошпарило кипятком. Ему захотелось протереть глаза, но он был не в силах поднять налившиеся свинцом руки. Ожог, который когда-то не заживающей раной остался на его сердце, болезненно заныл.

«Я показываю не твоё лицо, но желание твоего сердца» — гласила надпись на зеркале.

Но почему тогда оно отразило его шрам?

Бледные пальцы Геллерта, будто пробежавшись по нотам, один за другим легли на его плечо. И Альбус готов был поклясться, что чувствовал это прикосновение. Так же, как и тёплый ветерок дыхания, рисующего у него на затылке треугольник. Он знал, что это не более, чем сигнал об отключении ингибирования его сенсорных систем. Однако, даже понимая, что это всего лишь галлюцинация, он не мог справиться с дрожью своего тела. Он сглатывал снова и снова так, словно кто-то ладонью сжимал его горло. 

В голубых глазах, хитро смотрящих на него с зеркальной поверхности, ещё не было той тьмы, которая позже немым предупреждением окрасила одну из его радужек. Сейчас Геллерт предстал перед ним таким, каким он был, когда ему было шестнадцать и за его ангельской светлой красотой трудно было разглядеть зло. Белокурый юноша с овалом греческого бога смотрел на него тепло и любяще — так, как Геллерт никогда не посмотрел бы. И от этого Альбусу становилось ещё больнее.

Тогда он запретил себе подходить к этому зеркалу, не желая теребить старую рану. И неплохо с этим справлялся в течении нескольких лет. Но когда ему перевалило за пятьдесят, и из каждого угла начало звучать имя Гриндельвальда, он не выдержал. Он хотел хоть на секунду увидеть своего друга, не желая верить в чудовище, о котором трубили газеты.

Он избегал Геллерта после тех самых трагических событий в Годриковой впадине, поэтому всё ещё видел в отражении юношу, который чудился ему непорочным. Сколько бы времени ни прошло, Дамблдор всегда ощущал связь, невидимой ниткой протянувшуюся между ними. Потому что за много лет он так и не нашёл того, кто понимал бы его так, как Гриндельвальд. Того, кто действительно был равен ему. Как ни крути, они были двумя разными сторонами одной медали. Они оба хотели изменить мир. Разница лишь в том, что Геллерт не был отягощен моральными принципами.

Европа тонула в крови, а Альбус всё ещё не мог заставить себя выступить против бывшего друга, который когда-то был ему роднее брата.

Прикосновение к холодной поверхности обжигало. Дамблдору казалось, что его душа тлела каждый раз, когда он позволял себе слабость прижиматься к ней губами. И юноша, ласково улыбающийся ему из зеркала, не был похож на того мужчину из газет с гетерохромией глаз, взглядом которых можно было заколачивать гвозди.

На того волшебника, который в реальности превратил детскую сказку в кошмар.

И только, когда Дамблдору исполнилось шестьдесят четыре, он осознал, что бездействие делало его невольным виновником всех преступлений Гриндельвальда. Осознание пришло к нему внезапно, когда в одной из газет он увидел фото убитой маггловской семьи. Одна из девочек была так похожа на его сестру. А ведь он мог предотвратить это. Если он действительно был единственным равным Геллерту, то он же — был единственным, кто смог бы победить его. Но он столько лет трусливо избегал прошлого, хватаясь за несуществующий образ. И кто бы из них ни убил Ариану, он сам был виноват в том, что не следил за ней, чересчур сильно увлёкшись немецким мальчишкой.

Он отлично помнил, каким ясным был тот день, когда он выиграл дуэль. Он не стал давать интервью или смотреть, как сковывают заклинаниями в разы постаревшего безоружного Гриндельвальда. Он сразу же аппарировал в Хогвартс, сжимая в руках Бузинную палочку. Вряд ли в тот момент хоть кто-то в магическом мире мог знать, что он один был способен собрать все Дары Смерти воедино. И ему не было от этого ни тепло, ни холодно. Его победа подлой крысой скреблась где-то в нутри его сущности. Но он не был в силах заплакать или рассмеяться. Всё, что он чувствовал — это всепоглощающее и разъедающее его опустошение.

Тогда ноги сами привели его в класс, где стояло зеркало Еиналеж. Изображение пошло рябью, будто заново анализируя его. Отражение, едва моргнув, сформировало образ. Именно тогда он впервые увидел себя, держащим в руках шерстяные носки.

Альбус грустно усмехнулся. Носки в магическом мире — это символ свободы. А он навсегда будет скован виной и ответственностью. Зеркало действительно отражало его недостижимое и отчаянное желание.

Он вздохнул, вглядываясь в своё измученное изрезанное морщинами лицо, покрытое какой-то грязью — остаточными следами борьбы. Сейчас он понимал, что это была не просто борьба с сильнейшим магом столетия, но и битва с самим собой. Со своими страхами, комплексами, и чувствами. Он отвернулся, не испытывая сожалений, и направился в свой кабинет, вертя головой из стороны в сторону, стряхивая с себя крошки асфальта, песка и бог знает чего ещё, осевшего на него во время боя.

Так же, как делал его феникс, когда избавлялся от пепла после возрождения.  



	2. Повсюду и нигде

  
Декабрь 1939 года.  
Между ними Ла-Манш.  
Геллерт повсюду.  
Альбуса нет нигде.

***

Геллерт повсюду.

Нет нужды выходить из Хогвартса, чтобы наткнуться на плакат с его изображением. Достаточно заглянуть в утреннюю газету. Для этого даже не требуется её разворачивать. На первой полосе — он всегда на первой полосе Ежедневного Пророка. Пристально и задумчиво смотрит на него с фотографии, которая, Слава Мерлину, не передаёт злой огонь разноцветных глаз, полных внутреннего конфликта. 

Магическая Британия стоит на ушах, весь мир шатается — а Геллерт продолжает насаждать свой режим в Европе.

Что с ним случилось? Он ведь не был таким… Беспрецедентно жестоким… Или был, но он не желал этого замечать. Ему так хотелось быть особенным. Любимым. Альбус пытается не застревать во времени, когда они оба были молоды. Но он всё-таки не может отказаться от похода к зеркалу Еиналеж. Где снова сталкивается с Геллертом.

Теперь ещё и голос. Иногда он слышит его по радио. Речи Геллерта транслируют тогда, когда его люди захватывают очередную радиостанцию. Его голос забирается под кожу. За словами слышится что-то несоизмеримо большее. _Мир, где каждый сможет свободно любить._ То, что он горячо и отчаянно шептал ему душным летним вечером много лет назад.

И это приносит боль. Снова и снова. Потому что то, что творит Геллерт – бесчеловечно и ужасно. Но при этом Альбус не может избавиться от чувств, которые испытывает к нему. И это – худшая пытка.

— _Пожалуйста, Геллерт, перестань. Я больше не могу справляться с этим. Я так устал._

Он вглядывается в молчаливое небо. Звёзды кажутся тусклыми и снег оседает на его плечах.

~

Альбуса нет нигде.

В отличии от него, тот действует незримо. Никак из-под мантии-невидимки? Это почти невыносимо прекрасно. Если бы точно знать, что один из даров смерти у его дорогого друга. Но Альбус такой скрытный. Работает чужими руками, почти нигде не светится. Заперся в своём Хогвартсе, словно принцесса в башне. Должно быть, ему очень одиноко.

Поэтому Геллерт хочет, чтобы он его видел. Любовался им. Хочет, чтобы он его слышал. А главное — услышал.

— _Ты ведь понимаешь?_

Геллерт со всем упорством нарциссичной личности верит в то, что существует крохотный шанс заполучить Альбуса. В конце концов, он может передумать. Примкнуть к нему. Ведь тёмный маг смог собрать такую огромную армию. Если они объединятся — для них не будет ничего невозможного. 

Геллерт знает что, как бы Альбус не старался отринуть то, что было между ними, оно никуда не уйдёт. Несмотря на боль, кровь и жертвы.

— _Я никогда не отпущу тебя, Альбус._

Идеальное кольцо серого дыма улетает вверх. Снежинки тают на ресницах Геллерта и ему чудится, что звёзды блестят ярче.

***

Сентябрь 1945 года.  
Между ними дуэль.  
Они меняются ролями.  



	3. Любовь порождает милосердие

  
В этом сарае холодно и сыро. Но они сидят очень близко (так теплее), разгадывая тонкую вязь символов на чудовищных размеров трактате по тёмной магии. В нём запретные знания, которые не получишь в Хогвартсе. 

Альбус облизывает губы, пересохшие от волнения. 

(Запретная близость чужого бедра к его ноге будоражит сильнее). 

Юный волшебник задушено всхлипывает, когда оно плотнее прижимается к нему, потому что Геллерт склоняется ниже, вчитываясь в текст; и Альбус чувствует чужой пульс, что-то ритмично отстукивающий азбукой Морзе в его тело.

Геллерт расценивает это по-своему. Или притворяется, что понимает не правильно.

— Не волнуйся, Альбус. Мы не делаем ничего плохого. Это всё ради светлого будущего магов. В конце концов, если не знать, как устроена тёмная магия, ты не сможешь победить её светлой.

Таким голосом, как у Геллерта, можно баюкать детей. И усыплять совесть.

Альбус временами осознаёт, что его друг чего-то не договаривает, что у режима, который они разработали, могут быть недостатки. Жертвы. Но жажда получения новых знаний и амбиции перевешивают все подозрения. И ещё то чувство, которое Альбус, как ему кажется, тщательно скрывает.

Любые, даже самые тёмные и сложные заклинания его друг выбрасывает с лёгкой непринужденностью: словно сила даётся ему без труда, словно самая опасная магия не требует ответственности.

И эта завораживающая грешность является для Альбуса особенно притягательной. Он понимает, что влюбился в не самую лучшую часть Геллерта. Не в его красоту, и даже не в острый ум. А в ту часть, которая посылает скарбёзные шутки в сторону его брата, призывает отказаться от научной карьеры, найти Дары Смерти и завоевать весь мир. Ту часть, которая всколыхнув его привычную жизнь в деревенской глуши, шепчет ему: «ты особенный».

_Поэтому, когда через много-много лет он обезоружит Геллерта на дуэли, он его не убьёт._

Геллерту хватает пятнадцати минут, чтобы расшифровать текст. Он скучающе выпускает изо рта серое облачко пара и внимательно смотрит на друга, сидящего рядом с ним. Интересно, он сможет? Геллерт не любит разочаровываться.

Глаза, в глубине которых пляшет не один черт, сталкиваются с голубой прозрачностью. Альбус снова витает в облаках.

И Геллерт читает его так же легко, как и открытую книгу перед ними.

Для него не секрет, что Альбус увлечён им. В целом ему всё равно, отвращения он не испытывает. Эта юношеская горячность со временем пройдёт. Зато рядом с ним навсегда останется верный друг и почитатель. 

Какое сказочное везение — найти в этой глухомани такой бриллиант. Нужно придумать способ вытащить его отсюда, по-дальше от имбецильного братца и полоумной сестры. Это бремя забот камнем придавливает все амбиции Альбуса.

Утренние лучи солнца, пробивающееся сквозь гнилые дубовые доски, золотят его волосы, делая их похожими на огненное оперение феникса. Действительно — золотой мальчик. Хоть Альбус и старше его. Но он чересчур наивен. Всё ещё боится выйти за рамки и отказаться от своего долга.

Он не врёт, когда говорит, что Альбус — особенный. Ведь он разделяет его чаяния и мечты. Геллерт наконец-то встретил того, кто обладает таким же блестящим умом и талантом, того, кто понимает его, как никто другой. И эти два месяца лета, наполненные дебатами, разработкой совместного плана и борьбой против смерти связывают их сильнее, чем могли бы узы крови. 

_Поэтому, когда один из самых страшных и жестоких волшебников будет выпытывать у него местонахождение бузинной палочки, он не ответит._   



End file.
